Big Girls Dont Cry
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Alternative Universe. High School. Robbie tells Jackie that it's over and is surprised by her response.


**AUTHORS NOTE: I was bored and decided to write an alternative universe story kind of thing because it went with the song that I wanted to write. It's basically a teenager based story because I'm THAT cool and it's based on Big Girls Don't Cry by Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons (the dirty dancing soundtrack to people that aren't into their music)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything and this is all for fun.**

*******

Robbie gave Jackie one last hug before moving away from her and headed over back to his friends. They looked at him. "What happened?"

"I told her we had to end it." He said casually as he started to eat his chips and his friends just continued staring at him. "I was actually hoping she'd call my bluff and beg for me to stay but that didn't happen." He said shrugging his shoulders casually as he decided that his plan had completely exploded in his face.

It was typical of teenage Robbie to think like this. He believed that all girls wanted to go out with him because he was everything that girls wanted. He was hot, he knew how to dress, he had muscles and he had the charm that could even wrap Jackie Reid, the school's ice queen, around his finger. Everyone had been surprised that he had convinced her to go out with him.

"What did she say?" One of his friends asked and he wasn't surprised to see that it was Stuart Fraser. Stuart had never had much luck with the ladies and it wouldn't be for another few years that he would realise that he actually had feelings for guys rather than girls and he had always clung onto Robbie's titbits of relationship advice as if hoping that it would help improve his game.

"She simply said big girls don't cry and walked away after giving me the briefest hug!" He said and wasn't shocked to be greeted by a stunned silence from his friends because that had been his exact reaction.

Matthew Burke snorted from his seat at the far end of the table. Burke was a quiet guy that only added his thoughts when he believed they were needed. He stood up, his hands burrowing into his pockets. "You're just a silly boy if you believe her." He simply advised before leaving the hall, his hands still deep in his pockets and his head bowed. Robbie watched after him before snorting. What the hell did Burke know when it came to girls?

*******

That next morning, he pulled up at school and saw Jackie holding onto one of her best friends. She looked as if she'd had little sleep and her eyes looked kind of red. He climbed out of the car and ran over to her. "Jacks," he whispered as he tried to convince her to turn round and look at him. She did. "What's wrong?"

She just smiled, "there is nothing wrong." She promised before starting to walk away again and that was when he heard the conversation between her two best friends.

"_Her mother says she's a fool for ever falling in love with him in the first place."_

"_I know! The poor girl stayed up all night crying over him. I feel so bad for her. He's such a jerk."_

Robbie cursed as he realised that Burke had been right. Jackie had just used the line as an alibi so that she wouldn't admit to him that she had been in love and that it actually hurt that he'd ended it. He felt a pain in the pit of his stomach, as if he'd been hit and groaned. He needed to talk to her. He raced up the steps and took hold of her arm, dragging her into an empty classroom.

"Baby, I was so cruel to you." He explained about how it had been a game so that she would fight for him to stay. He explained that he had always been an idiot that believed it would work. "I was such a fool for thinking that would work with you." He whispered stroking her cheek gently before sighing.

"Robbie, I shouldn't have simply told you that big girls don't cry. I was using that as an alibi in front of my friends so that they wouldn't mock me for falling in love with the mighty Robbie Ross."

"You think I'm mighty?"

"Everyone thinks you're mighty." She pointed out before reaching up and kissing him.

"Jacks, I don't want this big girl to ever cry again and I won't give her reason to." He promised picking her up as his arms wrapped around her waist, his lips attacking hers. "I love you too much to think you spent your night awake shedding tears over me." She kissed him in response. "Besides what crap have you been telling your mother about me for her to be thinking that you were stupid to fall for me?"

She just laughed before burrowing her face into the crease of his neck.

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: A short one shot to fight away the boredom that was nibbling at me. I know it's not as good as some of my other ones but it's half past four in the morning. What were you expecting?!**


End file.
